isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Haiti
| previousseason = | nextseason = }} iSurv1vor: Haiti — ''' ''Tides of Misfortune'' is the twenty-second season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor. On day one, the eighteen castaways were divided into three tribes and stayed in this configuration for the first twelve days. After the elimination of Chandni, the final fourteen merged to Bon Dye and learned about the existence of fourteen '''Black Rocks which when played can cause a ripple effect through the remainder of the competition alongside this twist, the players would compete individually for protection and stay out of the bottom half of the tribe. On day thirty one after the elimination of Jessica, the final seven would only compete for one immunity necklace. This season the Most Valuable Player (MVP) vote held by alumni was removed alongside the in-game currency iS Points. In the event of a tie-break situation after a failed re-vote the players would draw rocks as opposed to past votes or accumulated points which led to Amanda being the first person in the history of iSurv1vor to be eliminated outside of majority vote, previous votes, amount of iS Points accumulated or by losing a duel at Redemption Island. Production Sandy will return to host season 22. Production regulars Ricky, Tucker and Kirin have signed on once again. Kirin will return to host the sixth season of iS Live! and four new members of Production, Samantha ( ), Gray and Samm ( ) and Hash ( ) have been brought on as a Production Assistant, Art Director, iSurv1vor Live! co-host and Challenge Director respectively. Drew, Jared and José did not renew their duties. Applications were once again not accepted, instead auditions took place which has been a staple in casting since . Notable alumni that attended these interviews included Nax ( ), Eric ( ) and Nicole ( & ) iS Points reintroduced in and MVP from onwards were not used this season. Unlike previous seasons Haiti will feature a much darker tone in terms of design, layout and theme. All members of Production have been provided makeovers on their avatars to reflect an undead/skeletal look where previously they would adopt a tribal color. The original twist for the season involved the return of players voted out prior to the merge competing against new players in the vein of , however, the decision to revert the game back to eighteen new players was announced May 9th, 2014https://www.facebook.com/groups/iSurv1vor/permalink/10152122140394537/ - Hey everyone! The production team and I wanted to send a message out to fill everyone in on recent events... Jenn, one of the original members of the cast assigned to the Liberté tribe withdrew prior to the game commencing. She was replaced by Jessica. As in keeping with the recent change from text to video confessionals, Haiti will incorporate the same formats used in with episodes being 'filmed' and released post-game. Castaways Eighteen new castaways were chosen to compete this season, the tribe names are Jacmel and Les Cayes named after two local regions in Haiti whilst Liberté is after Fort Liberte. Notable contestants include Jessica who assists Rob Cesternino on his Reality TV website Rob Has A Website and Joanne is the fiancee of contestant Trevor. } | 1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Ash' | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Ashlee' | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Chandni' | | 4th Voted Out Day 12 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Taylor' | | rowspan=14 | 5th Voted Out Day 15 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Katie' | | 6th Voted Out Day 18 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Amanda' | | EliminatedAmanda drew the Purple Rock and was subsequently eliminated from the game. Day 21 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jared' | | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Vic' | | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Nikki' | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jessica' | | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Charlie' | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Yapp' | | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 35 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Derek' | | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Joanne' | | 14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 37 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Cristina' | | 15th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Hodges' | | Finalist |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jacob' | | Finalist |} Black Rocks This table indicates original ownership of the Black Rocks. Those with a yellow background indicate that the rock was played at one point. Episode Guide From Episode 5 onwards the iSurv1vors competed individually whilst part of Bon Dye. Voting History } |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Hodges | | — | | | | — | | colspan=3 | — | | | — | — | | | | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jacob | — | — | colspan=2 | — | — | — | | | | | — | | | — | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Cristina | — | — | colspan=2 | — | — | — | | colspan=3 | — | — | | | | | | | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joanne | — | | colspan=2 | — | — | | — | colspan=3 | — | — | | — | — | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Derek | — | | colspan=2 | — | — | | — | | | | — | | | — | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Yapp | — | | colspan=2 | — | — | | — | | | | | | — | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Charlie | | — | | | | | | colspan=3 | — | | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jessica | — | — | colspan=2 | — | — | — | — | | | | — | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Nikki | — | | colspan=2 | — | — | | — | | | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Vic | — | — | colspan=2 | — | — | — | | colspan=3 | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jared | — | | colspan=2 | — | — | | | colspan=3 | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Amanda | — | — | colspan=2 | — | — | — | — | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Katie | | — | | | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Taylor | — | — | colspan=2 | — | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Chandni | | — | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ashlee | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ash | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kevin | |} Final Tribal Council } | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |- |align="left" | | |} Purple Rock This season incorporated the use of the Purple Rock used in season 4 and 27 of the CBS Survivor wherein the players have failed to reach a majority verdict between those eligible to be voted against and instead a random draw will occur between those who voted and the original targets become immune from the drawing. Trivia * Like and , the logo for Haiti was designed exclusively for iSurv1vor. * Gender lines are once again equal, this is the second consecutive time following * Jenn, an original tribemate of Liberté withdrew from the game during the "check-in" period, she was later replaced by Jessica prior to the first Immunity Challenge. * This is the seventh season to premiere with three tribes. References External Links Category:Seasons